This invention is directed to a remote control unit capable of selectively operating each of a plurality of centrally located individual electrical load switches.
Each of the two embodiments disclosed and described in this specification is a remote control unit employing a plurality of conventional individual electrical load switches individually operated by a common switch actuator mechanism that is capable of centrally controlling electrical power to a plurality of electrical circuits and loads. The individual electrical load switches may be simple sliding contact type switches that provide high reliability, high current rating and low voltage drop. Each of these switches may be operated between one circuit condition and another circuit condition by an operating tab that is movable in two directions and are of the type that, once operated, remain in position until the reverse operation is performed. The individual electrical load switches are so mounted and oriented that the several operating tabs extend toward a central axis to define a circle substantially normal to the central axis and are operable in two opposite directions substantially in the direction of the central axis. The switch actuator mechanism involves a step motor driven rotor, a switch actuator arm tiltably mounted upon the rotor and normally tilted in a first direction in which the ends thereof on opposite sides on the axis of pivot are on respective operating sides of the switch operating tabs and having the ends thereof on opposite sides of the axis of pivot circumferentially offset from each other so that each may be brought into register with each switch operating tab at mutually exclusive angular positions and an electrical solenoid coil arranged to effect the tilting of the actuator arm in the opposite direction. With this arrangement, the end of the actuator arm normally tilted away from the rotor may operate any of the switch operating tabs substantially in the direction of the central axis toward the rotor and the other end of the actuator arm normally tilted toward the rotor may operate any of the switch operating tabs substantially in the direction of the central axis away from the rotor. To operate the operating tab of a selected individual electrical load switch in a direction toward the rotor, the end of the actuator arm tilted away from the rotor is brought into register with this operating tab and the solenoid coil is energized to tilt the actuator arm in the opposite direction to operate the operating tab with which it is in register. To operate the operating tab of a selected individual electrical load switch in a direction away from the rotor, the end of the actuator arm tilted toward the rotor is brought into register with this operating tab and the solenoid coil is energized to tilt the actuator arm in the opposite direction to operate the operating tab with which it is in register.
The remote control unit of this invention has the desirable features of (1) a single centrally mounted unit that controls a plurality of switching functions; (2) the load switches have high contact force and good wiping action; (3) all load switches may be identical permitting high volume production; (4) a single switch actuator mechanism controls all of the individual electrical load switches; (5) continuous electrical power is not required to maintain the state of the load switches as is required with electrical relays or power switching transistors; and (6) system power loss does not affect the load switch position.
With automotive applications in particular, a major improvement in the electrical load network may be realized by centrally controlling the several power switching operations near the load or battery at a location ouside the passenger compartment. Such a system eliminates the requirement that the electrical power wiring for the several automotive load circuits such as head lamps, horn, ignition, cranking motors, turn signals and so forth be brought into the dash and instrument panel area. The remote control unit of this invention, therefore, is particularly advantageous with automotive applications in that it may be mounted in a remote location out of the passenger compartment such as the engine compartment. So mounted, this remote control unit significantly reduces wiring congestion in the instrument panel and dash area for the reason that, with its use, most load circuits may be removed from this space.